


I hope you dance

by escailyy



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ballet, Alternate Universe - Dance, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Friends to Enemies, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Rey (Star Wars) Has Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25871767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escailyy/pseuds/escailyy
Summary: Little orphan Temiri 'Tem' Blagg aka broom boy, came to Coruscant with a dream to dance. And with the help of his mentor, mysterious mechanic Rey, he's one step closer to achieving that dream. If only his ballet instructor, Master Kylo Ren, didn't hate him so much, then all would be well, but Master Ren wants him out of the academy.Lucky for Tem, Rey won't let that happen. Even if she has to fight the ballet master herself. But why is Rey so reluctant to dance again? and what does Kylo Ren have to do with her aversion to ballet?It's a  ballerina leap! au
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7
Collections: The Sacred Texts [ 2020 ]





	1. Out of obscurity and into the light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anewhope303](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anewhope303/gifts).



> I know very little about ballet so excuse the lack of jargon and descriptive dance scenes.  
> Thanks to my wonderful beta I couldn't have done it without you Anewhope303  
> Also tags are hard

"What have we got here?" Rey spied the guard drag the little street urchin who had his eyes fixed on the stage, where Poe Dameron currently was practicing his latest version of the Swan Lake lead. "a thief! Looking to steal something good, are you?"

The boy was tall, but not by much. He was dirty and evidently he'd been sneaking around for a while. The guard was being unnecessarily hard on the creature and Rey was about to turn away and leave when she heard the boy cry out as the guard raised his hand to strike him.

"Wait! He's with me!” Rey called out without knowing why, holding her toolbox at eye level.

"With you? What does a child like this know of repairs?" The guard, Teedo, grumbled letting go of the kid, who immediately ran towards Rey. “that dirty thing.”

"He's got the size to crawl in places I can't, that's why I brought him.” Rey shrugged. “The cables underneath the stage are a tricky business, so what if he's been in some dusty holes?"

"Fine, but keep him out of the way." and with that he left.

"Thanks, by the way, I'm Temiri, Temiri Blagg.” the little boy said holding out his hand.

Rey ignored it, taking the boy out of the Royal Coruscant Opera and shrugging him off. there it was, her good deed of the day. Maz would be proud.

The boy didn't leave as she expected. instead he followed her home, to her little flat in the lower levels of the city and Rey pretended not to see him. She had way too many problems keeping her head above water in this city without taking interest in a charity case.

"Rey, where's this month's rent?" Plutt growled from the window two doors down "I thought you said this week.”

"Week's not over yet Mr Plutt.” Rey called back with her usual deadpan voice. “You gave me until Sunday.”

"Then you better hurry up.”

Rey sighed. well, things could be better, but at least she still had a roof over her head and a reasonable job.

"I really can help you reach the small places.” was the first thing Temiri said after watching her fumble a while with her key. "you're a mechanic right? I'm good with my hands, and I'm strong, I can help you carry things." he offered talking way too fast.

"And your point is?" Rey asked suspiciously. "spit it out.”

"This is my first day in this city" Temiri sighed with all the honesty in his little frame." I ran away from the slavers in Canto Bight because I figured that anywhere was better than there, and I really want to be a dancer, like that Poe Dameron I saw today. it's my dream." his face fell. "you have been the only person to show me kindness in this world. please, let me stay with you.”

Rey sighed, sure she was going to regret it. But come on? An orphan, alone in the city with a dream to dance. Rey was probably the only person a sob story like that would work on. “Fine, you're staying, but you'll have to earn your keep, I hope you're good at scavenging.” Rey said deciding that the kid wouldn't be a bad companion after all. “I think I'll call you Tem from now on.”  
____________________________

Tem had been nine when he'd more or less forced himself up on Rey. Now he was ten and he loved her.

In her own way, Rey took care of him like a mother should, making sure he ate, slept and was educated as well as their multipurpose droid's programing could teach. (Which was a lot thanks to her tinkering). She encouraged him to play, learn and grow. Even if she never allowed him to call her mum, citing that she wasn't old enough to be one. (But Tem suspected that it was because Rey's parents hadn't been good people). Rey still treated him like her own child once it finally sunk in that Tem wasn't going to leave her.

And maybe she didn't talk much about her mysterious past, but Tem was okay with that, he could talk enough for them both. She was probably the best mechanic he'd ever met (okay he hadn't met many mechanics in his life), she was kind and smart. She knew a whole lot of things and in his eyes she was practically perfect. He was fine with calling her just Rey.

Most of all Rey didn't think his dream of dancing was crazy. She actually encouraged him and even gave him pointers to improve whenever she saw him practicing. when work was slow she took him to places in the lower levels where he could see people dancing for fun and if he was lucky, get in a free lesson or two.

This way he'd learnt the basics of most dances. Wookie Hula, Nubian gypsy dance, the Jedhan Kapoeira (which was almost like a fighting style), and the Corellian Rumba, although out of all the dances he'd seen, The Cantonese Waltz and The Aldderanian Tango that people showed him on the holonet were his favorites, Simply because it took a lot of dedication.

Rey's only friend, an ex military named Finn who was a barkeep in Maz' upper level cantina (and Tem's only male role model) , usually let Tem use his data pad whenever he wanted. 

Nevertheless, no matter which new brand of dancing Rey encouraged him to try, she never mentioned Ballet. But Tem thought that it was perhaps because it didn't interest her, so he wouldn't push. Rey was perfect in every way, so what if she didn't like ballet? Tem could learn from watching the holonet anyway.

Sometimes, if work was over early he would even join other youngsters in their street performances in the upper levels. Rey didn't mind and it made an extra credit for rent.

It was during one of those days that Kaydel Ko Connix found him.

"Let me get this right, a talent scout for the Coruscant Opera House Dance Academy, offered you an audition. a real live audition." Rey asked sceptical.

"In front of choreographers Dopheld Mitaka and Paige Tico." Tem gushed running ten miles per minute. "if I impress them, I'll get a scholarship. it's my chance to join! Isn't this great."

"Must be chancellor Valorum's street kids initiatives." Rey sighed still sceptical, but Tem was brimming with so much hope. "I guess you'll have to impress them then." and for a moment Tem thought he saw Rey's smile reach her eyes. "let's practice."

Turns out Rey knew a lot about dancing..if pressured into it, she had all sorts of helpful suggestions...and she also worked Tem like a mule.

"By chance were you ever a ballerina yourself Rey?" Tem groaned after yet another grueling stretching exercise. "this is hard."

Rey didn't answer, but the more Tem observed the more he was convinced that Rey had indeed been a dancer.

"Male dancers are even harder to cast than females because there are fewer parts for them outside the chorus, so you must have something very special to get a spot in a production." Rey said sternly "now, keep on practicing.”

At least all the hard practice paid off and Tem made it past the first few auditions, Officially becoming an initiate in the Coruscant Opera Dance Academy.

He was well on his way to achieving his dream, until the problems started.  
_________________

"They hate me Rey! Everyone does!” Tem cried into her lap for the tenth time that week. "they call me a charity case, and the ballet master is the worst."

"I did warn you that it wouldn't be easy." Rey sighed patting Tem's head. She'd gotten so attached to him in such a short time, that she didn't know how to go back to ignoring his pain whenever he cried. "Come on, you won the scholarship fair and square, lighten up. you can do this, sure it was charity at first but your dream is worth any sacrifice right?"

"I just wish professor Kylo Ren wouldn't be so mean, if I knew what I did to offend him so badly, I would fix it.” Tem wailed again "it's not as if I'm terrible at ballet, I'm actually quite good.”

"Wait, the ballet instructor is Kylo Ren?" Rey deadpanned, momentarily lost in thought before her eyes snapped back to Tem. "THE Kylo Ren, the famous maniac who won an award for his flawless performance in the Nutcracker despite fighting off internal injuries?"

"You know him?"

"I used to, but I heard his craft has no soul.” Rey shrugged, thinking back to a happier time in her life, leaving Tem to imagine that she'd read about Kylo Ren like everyone else in the news. "one thing I do know about him, is that if he picks on you it's because you have potential and the only way to get him to stop is to practically become a prodigy in ballet, or to drop his class, trust me, he will make you hate yourself." The last part sounded as if she spoke from experience

"But I really like ballet." Tem grumbled "I don't want to drop it, auditions for the junior Romeo and Juliet are coming up.” his brown eyes were pleading and really Rey ought to be wiser by now that Tem was nothing if not determined.

"Fine, I'll help you, but you'll have to practice twice as hard. I'll make you practice until you're tired." Rey warned him. "I'm talking complete and utter you-will-wish-for-death exhaustion.”

"I'll do it.” Tem declared with his best salute. "does this mean you admit you WERE a ballerina?"

"Of course I was a ballerina. do you think these feet come to look this way just because?" She snapped showing him her toes, her tone warning Tem that he shouldn't push. "now, are you ready?"

"Yes! I'll do whatever you say." Tem agreed.

"Famous last words." Rey chuckled and it was one of the few times he saw her smile.

\-----------

Master Kylo Ren had been almost sure that the scrappy little charity case that Kaydel and Chewbacca were currently championing would buckle under pressure by the third week. 

The little boy lacked form, style and grace. Of course he made up for it in discipline, a fact that almost earned him the respect of Armitage Hux, the second hardest choreographer in the academy. Because if there was a thing Hux liked was order, and the boy had his control down to an art form.

But no matter how much Kylo Ren cracked down on Temiri, the boy always returned the next day, twice as tired maybe, but always with his form improved.

"You have to admit he's got spirit.” Poe chuckled after sitting in on one of their practices. "I haven't seen this ammount of stubbornness since Luke last took a protege."

"Don't make comparisons." Kylo rolled his eyes. "he's still in the early stages, let him get used to the sore muscles."

Tem heard the conversation and sighed, now completely convinced that his ballet teacher hated him.

But Rey wouldn't let him give up. he was going to be the best even if it killed him, if only to prove to Master Kylo Ren that nobodies like Tem and Rey could earn leading roles with just hard work.

He was improving by leaps and bounds, even if Master Ren refused to admit it. stage master Chewbacca told him so any chance he got. And Rey said one could always trust the honest word of a wookie. He was going to prove everyone wrong when he landed that role, he just needed to practice practice practice.

Until a week before auditions he finally collapsed.

"Oh no!” Rey groaned reading the message in her com from one of Tem's teachers, apparently the foolish little tyke had overestimated himself "I knew this would happen."

"Trouble with the mini me?" Finn asked raising an eyebrow.

"Loads." Rey snorted. "he's been trying to reach some evil asshat's unreasonable expectations and he fainted in class."

"Sounds awfully familiar." Finn raised his mug of tea. "Hope you kill the asshat."

"Oh I plan to do more than just kill him." she muttered storming out and hoping on her speeder.

Rey like to think her career as a dancer was over. once upon a time, she'd lived for the stage and had been the most promising ballerina of her age. but that was then, back when she was young and in love with her ballet partner and had a whole passionate future ahead of her.

Before her heart was broken.

Now she got by with doing whatever entertained her, paying her bills and taking care of Tem, who had become family, whether she liked it or not, much like Finn.

It was a good life, with little stress and few worries. But she always knew ballet would pull her back to him one day. Like Maz said often to her, “the destiny you seek is ahead of you.”

Well nobody was going to pull the “destiny” card on Tem, least of all Kylo Ren, no matter how famous he was or how much bloodline background he had, that asshat had no right to push her kid past breaking point. And she knew what a ten year old breaking point was. she'd been there, done that, and wasn't stupid. That's why she only pushed Tem as far as he could handle.

By the time she'd made it to the Dance Academy she'd worked herself up into a ball of self righteous indignation looking for the right outlet.

She zipped past the security guards after briefly mentioning that her kid was in the infirmary and all but stormed her way to where she knew she could find the offices of Leia Organa.

"Hello Rey" Chewbacca's growl greeted her with the familiarity of an old friend before Leia's secretary could stop her from marching down the hall. “I thought the little one's training looked familiar."

"It's been a while hasn't it?" Rey chuckled." I suppose you know why I'm here.”

"The ballet master is on his way." the wookie shook with laughter motioning to Leia's office. "and he deserves a scolding for overworking the little one like that."

And with the wookie's blessing Rey went right in. Director Leia was sympathetic, if not a bit surprised that Rey had taken in an orphan, knowing Rey and the reasons she'd had for dropping her career it delighted Leia to no end to see her again, even if it was to discuss how much she currently hated her son for pressuring her charge.

"I don't care if Kylo Ren or whatever stupid name he calls himself now danced Swan Lake while setting himself on fire, no ballet master, no matter how good or important has the right to push a student past their own limits!" Rey ranted. "of all the evil, overbearing and controlling teachers why did Tem have to be stuck with the most elitist pig in the world of ballet?"

"It's good to know your opinion of me hasn't changed Rey." a darkly dangerous voice replied behind her. "it's been a long time since we've last seen each other, hasn't it?"

Rey whirled, a perfect pivot to glare at the new arrival, knowing she was coming face to face with the last person in the world she ever wanted to see again.

Han Solo's son.

"Not long enough Ben." she said wishing she could evaporate him with her hatred. " try a million years and even then it wouldn't be long enough.”

And Kylo Ren had the decency to look ashamed of himself. When had things gotten so complicated?


	2. The story that never gets told

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Too bad Kylo Ren and Rey have history.

The girl of his dreams walked back into his life and he'd almost killed her kid. Kylo Ren knew his luck couldn't get any worse

"Would it help if I said I didn't know that the little street urchin was doubling his practice hours after academy hours?" He sighed through his teeth because his propensity to put his foot in his mouth hadn't gotten better in the past six years "it wasn't entirely my fault" 

Rey glared at him with all the force of her being "the street urchin has a name and a guardian so if you want to keep all your limbs I suggest you use it, Vader fanboy" 

"You and what army scavenger?" Kylo Ren sneered back, who did she think she was "I can treat my students as I see fit, especially if they fall behind" 

Rey's face turned murderous "Leia, I don't care if he's your son, I'm about to murder him" she took a step towards Kylo "and you can bet I'll show him what this scavenger learned about merciful deaths in the places his royal Highness is too good to grace with his presence" 

"The boy has got a weak stage presence and a halfwit technique, this is nothing personal, I'm simply pushing the boy to his full potential" Kylo hedged matching Rey's glare with his own 

"Liar" Rey shot back not moving an inch "we both know this IS personal, he's got talent and he's determined enough to whatever it takes, I'd call that an easy target" Her eyes turned murderous "but I won't let you do to him what Snoke did to you, not in the name of ballet and not if I have a say about it"

"ENOUGH" Leia snapped before Rey could make a move to possibly strangle Kylo "The boy improves his forms twice as fast as any other initiate and you didn't know he was doing extra work? Credit me with more intelligence son, the least he deserves is an apology" then she turned to Rey "And you Rey, as the stand-in mother of a beloved student, should have gone straight to Temiri in the infirmary instead of dallying about with a vendetta against the culprit, who will be dealt with accordingly" 

Because everyone was clear that Kylo was indeed 100% guilty. Leia always did have a talent for getting down to business.

"You're right" Rey agreed to rein in her anger "Tem should come first, is he okay?" 

"The medical droids diagnosed him with severe exhaustion and a mild case of dehydration, nothing that rest won't cure" Leia pressed a button in her desk and called her favorite protocol droid "C3PO will take you"

"Oh my, mistress Rey how long has it been since I saw you" The golden droid fussed happily "my programming detects a definite change in your weight and muscle build, not exactly obese but a bit heavier than appropriate for a ballerina" 

"Then I guess it's a good thing that I'm not a ballerina anymore" Rey chuckled "I missed you old boy" and with one last glare at Kylo she walked out of Leia's office with enough momentum to hear Leia begin to scold Kylo like the problem child he was.

Tem was easy to find. The infirmary in the Dance Academy rarely had many people since Leia took the health of her dancers very seriously so it didn't embarrass Rey when her weak exhausted Tem launched himself into her arms and began crying.

Tem was an emotional kid, he laughed, he cried, he emphasized too much, the last thing Rey ever wanted was to repress him and accidentally cause the kid more trauma so Rey, Finn and Maz (which was all Tem knew in terms of family) constantly encouraged him to be open with what he felt lest he ends up with issues as an adult. 

Which brought Rey to moments like this. To the new normal that was comforting a crying child and making sure he felt better.   
"I'm so sorry" the boy wailed "don't be mad that I'm not resting, I'll be better" over and over again

There was a reason Rey never let Tem call her 'mother' despite being the only parent he knew. The idea of disappointing him like hers did when she was a child, kept her awake at night, but moments like this made her reconsider. 

"Hey, hey, I'm not mad at you, I just think you shouldn't take unnecessary risks, a dancing career isn't worth dying on stage for" Rey reassured the kid "I know I'm not the best adult out there but it's my job to take care of you, I should have made you rest more" 

"But you are the best adult out there, Rey you're perfect" Tem sniffed "I'm the one who messed up" 

"Adults mess up, children get valuable life experience, there's a difference" Rey tried to reassure him drying his eyes with a tissue " don't be so hard on yourself, you're a child, you're allowed to make mistakes" Rey murmured sagely

"But you were counting on me, and I wanted to make you not hate ballet anymore, so you could be happy" Tem hugged her middle "I still feel terrible" 

"I don't hate ballet Tem, I just left behind that life, but one never really hates ballet"

"Then why did you stop dancing?" 

Rey thought back to the mountain of reasons why she'd hung up her pointe shoes, starting and ending with Ben "it simply stopped making me happy, I wasn't passionate about it anymore...and a dancer without passion is just a wind-up doll" 

"Would you show me, Rey?" Tem murmured into her chest "just once" 

And because Rey couldn't tell him no when he looked so weak and sad, she called in a favor from Chewbacca who was overjoyed to help her sneak out Tem for a little demonstration.

The empty ballet classroom hadn't been used in ages but it served its purpose, Chewie had been kind enough to lend her appropriate shoes and her leggings and camisole were as good clothes as any for her little demonstration. 

"Now remember, this is just to show you that I can ballet perfectly fine," Rey said and Tem nodded, sitting in the far corner with Chewie "and that me not dancing ballet has nothing to do with you" 

And then Rey stood on pointe and began to warm up, slowly building up to a pirouette sequence, until finally, she asked the music droid to put a ballet.

And Tem saw magic.

She was a bit rusty of course, one could tell she hadn't practiced in a while, but Rey going through the motions of the Sleeping Beauty choreography was as good as the professional Holo ballerinas Tem saw online.

She got lost in the music until it almost seemed to merge with her.

"Beautiful isn't it" Kylo Ren murmured from the shadows behind Tem and Chewie, startling the child "Even after all this time, she remains breathtaking as ever" 

Chewie made a small sound and Tem looked at his ballet master "You knew her, back when she was a dancer" 

"She was the most promising ballerina of her age, everybody knew her" 

Rey continued dancing and Tem frowned "then why did she quit?" The young boy wondered "she's incredible" 

"Because she lost something she couldn't get back" And for the first time since he'd known him, Master Kylo Ren looked sad

"Would you tell me?" The hopeful little boy asked "please?"

Kylo sighed "just like you, Rey was an orphan when a talent scout found her scavenging in an outer rim planet, he saw promise in her and since his wife had a dance academy, he brought Rey there and his brother in law, a renowned Ballet master, quickly chose her as a protege" 

"Rey was seven" Chewbacca briefly interrupted 

The music kept on playing and Rey kept dancing oblivious to the three people in the corner whispering while Kylo continued in a soft voice "Ballet became her life, the talent scout who found her became a good friend and her ballet master turned into family. From the creche to the chorus to the junior leads, she was brilliant. Eventually, Rey started landing roles usually assigned to older ballerinas" 

"Like Sleeping Beauty" the young boy whispered in awe watching Rey move

"And the sugarplum fairy, Giselle, Juliet, so she got paired off with the local male lead, a dance prodigy, who was also her talent scout's son... in time they fell in love, which made their dancing even more impressive. On a stage, Rey and her partner danced with synchrony unheard of, like two parts of a whole" 

"Did he die? Is that why Rey won't ballet anymore?" 

Kylo and Chewbacca chuckled "in a way" the Wookie replied "he might as well have" 

"his master didn't like her, he saw everybody as a threat to his protege's fame, especially if they tried to separate the young man from his toxic influence. Rey knew it, his family did too, but he was stubborn and refused to listen...one day there was a fire in the opera house" 

"It was Rey's debut as the youngest prima ballerina in the company" Chewbacca interjected

"Did she injure herself?"

"No, but the fire started in her dressing room and killed someone" Kylo's voice broke a little "Rey claimed her partner's mentor threatened her and started the fire on purpose, but he didn't believe her and they had a big fight in which they said many hurtful things, they could have made up but.." The music was almost coming to an end and so was the story "the person who died was her partner's father" Kylo Ren sounded so soft, softer than Tem had ever heard him be "When Rey learned that her dear talent scout was gone, her technique lost all its spirit. After they buried the man who saved her and gave her a home, both she and her old master walked away from ballet, never to be heard of again" 

"And what happened to him? The partner...the man she loved?" Tem asked puzzled

"He went on to have an extremely successful dancing career" Rey herself interrupted, her voice cutting through the room like nails on a chalkboard "Just like his mentor wanted, he changed his name, turned his back on the past and proceeded to book out all the venues in which he performed" she sounded jaded and so tired of remembering "I often wonder if the price he paid was worth it" 

"We all do" Chewbacca agreed shooting Kylo a dirty look 

"It wasn't, nothing that costs so much ever is" Kylo Ren admitted, lowering his gaze from Rey's

"Rey, I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked about it" Tem apologized "I should have kept my mouth shut" 

"You were going to find out eventually, might as well know what everyone else read in the morning paper six years ago" Rey laughed without humor "Rey Niima, disappears from ballet, rumors point at broken heart" 

"Then why did you hide your past?" Tem was about to cry again "why not tell me?" 

"Because you deserved to start your own story in the dancing world, not be an extension of mine... Just because I'm not ashamed of the past doesn't mean I enjoy revisiting it" 

"I can understand that" Tem nodded "I wouldn't want people to think I got in just because you used to dance here either, I want things to work because I tried my best" he grinned 

"That's the spirit! So now you know why I don't do ballet anymore" Rey explained kneeling to be face to face with Tem "The price for greatness wasn't worth it, I wasn't about to sell my soul... not even for love" 

"Is that what you think he did? Sell his soul for ballet" Kylo asked mournfully

"What was I supposed to think?" Rey snapped "One day he was dancing his heart up there with me and the next he was a perfectly famous marionette without a spark of light in him" 

"Did you ever stop to think that after losing his father and the other half of himself, the ballet was all he had left?" Kylo laughed without humor "that maybe his soul wasn't in his dancing because it was too busy chasing after you?" 

"I didn't think he cared that much" Rey's eyes betrayed a hurt that was too deep "He never said he was sorry, he never even tried" she shrugged and looked away from Kylo Ren, snapping her attention back to Temiri "Which is why I'm teaching this little person that there's a world outside the dance studio" 

"Ready to go?" Chewbacca growled approvingly taking Tem up in his arms "the cub needs rest" 

"More than ready" Tem giggled "Bye master Ren, I promise I'll be better next practice" 

"It's all right" Master Ren looked different, chastised even "I came because I owe you an apology, headmistress Leia made me see that I've been... unfair to you lately and that's something I need to correct" 

Kylo briefly crossed gazes with Rey, the damning words she'd said in the headmistress office haunting them both _'I won't let you do to him what Snoke did to you'_

Because wasn't that part of the truth? Until she'd pointed it out, Kylo hadn't seen how much like Snoke he was becoming. Picking on the most vulnerable student in hopes of polishing his talent into fame. Hadn't that been why Snoke chose him at a young age? Because he was the most isolated one and that made him too easy to manipulate. 

Rey was well aware of what Snoke's methods were, Luke had made sure she could protect herself from those methods as soon as Ben crossed paths with Rey, fearing Ben's influence, Luke fostered an independent spirit in her, pushed her to make friends, to have ties outside of dancing and made sure she understood the philosophy behind her craft. When Luke left, Rey followed because her master had taught her not to define her identity by ballet.

And now Rey was protecting Temiri from him. Not out of caution like Luke, but out of fear.

Kylo didn't know what hurt more, the fact that they were referring to himself as a person long gone, or that she believed he was capable of becoming like Snoke. The idea that she feared him now.

But she was right, he couldn't let his issues interfere with how he treated one of his students. 

"That wasn't much of an apology" Temiri replied thoughtfully reminding him of Rey's usual bluntness "but Rey says it's hard for old men to admit they don't know everything, so maybe you can't help it" 

"Fair enough" Master Ren shrugged, unable to hide his wince at being called an old man "Headmistress Leia also recommended that Rey should come to observe our future ballet classes if she continues to feel concerned about my teaching methods" 

Kylo felt Rey's hesitation without even glancing at her if she said no, she would be implying forgiveness. But if she said yes, she would be forced into his company. 

Catch 22. 

(Her Ben Solo wouldn't have put her in that position. But then again, her soft Ben Solo cared too much about the wrong things)

"Tell headmistress Leia that as much as I would like to spend my every waking day hovering" Rey ruffled Temiri's hair ignoring Kylo's deep look "I have a job and can't exactly drop everything on the whims of a dance academy's schedule" 

"But Rey" Tem whined "can't you come at least once If you finish early?" Which only extracted a halfway nod from Rey. The boy had her wrapped around his finger, and he had no idea.

"Case closed broom boy, you need rest and I need food" Rey snorted and left with Chewbacca without turning to look at him

Watching Rey walk out of the dance academy, she attracted the notice of a few other people aside from Kylo Ren. 

Leia Organa hummed into her com, conversing with her brother "I saw your prodigal child today and you should know you've recently been upgraded from master   
to grandmaster" 

Prima ballerina Rose Tico saw her pass down the halls and gasped "was that Rey?" and running as fast as her ballet shoes would allow her she headed straight to her sworn archenemy's office "Hux! Rey is finally back" she announced smugly 

Armitage Hux, second hardest choreographer and all around the bane of Rose and Poe's existence (as the current lead pair in their company) grunted something that sounded suspiciously like a curse "So Siegfried finally returned? what a shame he found Odile instead of Odette" 

"Oh please, this isn't Swan Lake, Kylo had a choice" Rose argued "you know what, save it, I'm going to find Poe" which answered the question on why she wanted to rub it in his face first thing, if Rey and Kylo ever danced again together it would be Hux worst nightmare. Forget about Tico's smart mouth and Dameron's name-calling, Ren and Niima would rain the calvary on whoever tried to exploit them under pressure.

Around the academy, gossip spread like wildfire. Whispers about the ghost of a legend dressed in mechanic overalls roamed everywhere. The last apprentice of Luke Skywalker finally back from exile, his only legacy, stepping foot in the dance academy once more. 

Far away from the commotion, Rey went with Tem to Maz, to eat takeout with Finn and complain about her day. Blissfully oblivious to the commotion she'd caused.

At least until later, when Rey got a call in her com while she was fixing a broken speeder   
"Rey? Are you there?" Kylo said sounding very much like he'd been through hell "you were right, today...I am a bastard, I couldn't say it then, because I thought it was my right to have everything I wanted, but I was sorry the moment I chose Snoke over you...I tried so hard to hate you, but I couldn't and you were already gone, so all I had was me" she heard him sniff into the speaker "I'm so sorry Rey, I wanted to take it back, I did" 

"Why are you doing this? Why now?" Rey whispered with choked breaths "why didn't you say it when I needed you to?" 

"Because I was blind" Kylo murmured "Because I thought you wouldn't want me if I was weak" 

"You were my best friend Ben! My other half and you hurt me" Rey accused him, the weight of a million betrayals in his shoulders "I trusted you" I loved you

"And I lost YOU" wasn't that the worst part? Kylo thought to himself "I'd never felt complete until you came along, and then it was over, at least before I met you, I didn't know I was born missing a part of me..."

"I hate you" 

"I know" 

That night, Tem woke up to a strange sniffing sound coming from the kitchen, quietly, he went to investigate, only to find that it was Rey. More importantly, for the first time since he'd known her, Rey Niima was crying

**Author's Note:**

> Why happened in Rey's past that made her not want to dance anymore? And does it have anything to do with why Kylo is pushing Them so much?  
> Open to hearing your theories in the comments


End file.
